Natasha, Pierre
Natasha, Pierre & The Great Comet of 1812 is a musical based of a 70 paged slice of War & Pierce. Characters * Natasha Rostova * Andrey Bolkonsky * Pierre Bezukhov * Helen Kuragina * Anatole Kuragin * Sonya Alexandrovna * Mayra Dmitrievna Akhrosimova * Mary Bolkonsky * Dolohov * Balaga * Prince Bolkonsky Plot Act 1 The story is set in Moscow, 1812, just before Napoleon's invasion of Russia and the burning of the city. As the story begins, Pierre, an old, bitter, wealthy aristocrat, is having an existential crisis, living a slothful life of wine, philosophy, and inaction. He is friends with Prince Andrey Bolkonsky, who has left to go to war. Andrey has recently become engaged to the young, beautiful countess Natasha Rostova. Natasha and her cousin Sonya arrive in Moscow to stay the winter with Natasha's godmother, Marya D, while Natasha waits for Andrey to return from the war. Marya D. is an old friend of Pierre's. Marya D. advises Natasha that she must visit her future in-laws, the demented old Prince Bolkonsky and his pitiable spinster daughter Mary, to win their affection in advance of the marriage, which is critical to the status and fortune of the Rostov family. However, Natasha's visit with Mary and Bolkonsky ends in disaster, as Mary finds Natasha vain, Natasha finds Mary cold, and Bolkonsky behaves bizarrely. Natasha leaves their home missing Andrey more than ever. The next night Natasha is introduced to decadent Moscow society and watches an amazing performance with Marya and Sonya. There she meets Prince Anatole Kuragin, a young and handsome man, who turns out to be a notorious rogue. He comes to visit Natasha's box and leaves her with feelings she has never experienced before. Anatole comes home after the opera and he, his friend Dolokhov, and Pierre go out drinking; they are met by Pierre's unpleasant wife, Hélène, who taunts Pierre and flirts with Dolokhov. Anatole plots with Dolokhov and Hélène to have the young woman he just met, although he is already married. Dolokhov taunts Pierre, toasting to the wives of society and their lovers. Pierre finds his wife's familiarity with Dolokhov offensive and drunkenly challenges him to a duel, accidentally wounding Dolokhov. When it is Dolokhov's turn to shoot, Pierre stands openly in front of the bullet, but Dolokhov miraculously misses him. Before they all leave, Anatole asks Hélène to convince Natasha to come to the costume ball that she is hosting that evening. She agrees and they leave Pierre. Alone, Pierre reflects on his near-death experience and realizes that despite wasting his life, he wishes to live. Natasha and her family go to church the next morning. She is confused about her interaction with Anatole the night before, and questions if she is spoiled of Andrey's love. Hélène does as her brother asks and visits Natasha. She invites her to the ball that she is hosting that night, and eventually Natasha agrees to come. That night, Natasha meets Anatole, and they dance. Anatole tells Natasha that he loves her, but she protests, reminding Anatole that she is betrothed to Andrey. Ignoring this, Anatole kisses her, leading her to fall in love with him in return. Act 2 Anatole and Natasha make plans to elope still does not know that he is married, and Natasha tearfully breaks off her engagement with Andrey. Sonya finds out about the plan and realizes it will mean Natasha's ruin; Sonya determines to save Natasha from herself even if it means she will lose her closest friend. That evening Anatole and Dolokhov plan for the elopement, and Dolokhov tries to change Anatole's mind with no success. Balaga, their trusted troika driver, soon arrives to take them to Natasha's house and a wild party ensues as Anatole bids farewell to his friends. However, they are thwarted at the last moment by Marya D.. Marya D. scolds Natasha but then tries to comfort her with Sonya's help. Natasha screams at them, breaks down and waits for Anatole to come back for her all night. Marya D. calls on Pierre in the middle of the night, begging him to handle the crisis, and Pierre finally learns that the object of Anatole's conquest is Natasha. Marya D. finds out that Anatole is married and tells a grief-stricken Natasha. Pierre, outraged, searches for Anatole. When Pierre finds Anatole, he comes close to attacking him in rage, but instead gives him money and orders him to leave Moscow. Natasha poisons herself with arsenic but lives. The next day Andrey returns. Pierre explains the scandal to him and asks him to be compassionate, but Andrey is unable to forgive Natasha and will not ask for her hand in marriage again. Finally, Pierre visits Natasha and he comforts the distraught girl, giving her hope. After their meeting, Pierre experiences a moment of enlightenment himself while seeing The Great Comet of 1812 in the night sky. Songs The Great Comet of 1812 has 27 songs # Prologue # Pierre # Moscow # The Private and Intimate Life of the House # Natasha & Bolkonskys # No One Else # The Opera # Natasha & Anatole # The Duel # Dust and Ashes # Sunday Morning # Charming # The Ball # Letters # Sonya & Natasha # Sonya Alone # Preparations # Balaga # The Abduction # In My House # A Call to Pierre # Find Anatole # Pierre & Anatole # Natasha Very Ill # Pierre & Andrey # Pierre & Natasha # The Great Comet of 1812